1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive system, and more particularly, to a gesture recognition method and interactive system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it illustrates a conventional touch system 9. The touch system 9 includes a touch surface 90 and at least two cameras 91 and 92. The touch surface 90 locates within the fields of view of the cameras 91, 92. When a user touches the touch surface 90 with his one finger, the cameras 91, 92 will capture image windows that comprise the object images of the tip of the finger. A processing unit calculates the two-dimensional position coordinate of the touch point on the touch surface 90 according to the positions of the object images of the finger tip in the image windows and then enables a display to execute corresponding actions according to the change of the two-dimensional position coordinates.
The touch system 9 obtains the two-dimensional position coordinate of the touch point on the touch surface 90 according to the positions of the object images of the finger tip in the image windows. However, when a user touches the touch surface 90 with several fingers, these fingers may occlude each other from the view of the camera 92. Therefore, the image window captured by the camera 92 may not always contain all the object images of the tips of the fingers.
For example, referring to FIG. 1, when a user touches the touch surface 90 with his fingers 81 and 82, the camera 91 will capture an image window W91 that contains the object image I81 of the finger 81 and the object image I82 of the finger 82. However, because the finger 82 occludes the finger 81 from the view of the camera 92, the image window W92 captured by the camera 92 will contain only one object image. Therefore, the processing unit will obtain wrong two-dimensional position coordinates of the touch points in the image windows according to the image windows W91 and W92. This can cause an incorrect response.
In order to solve the above problem, two cameras 93 and 94 can be further arranged at other two corners to capture two other image windows W93 and W94. The processing unit can obtain the two-dimensional position coordinates of the touch points on the touch surface 92 on which the fingers 81 and 82 touch. However, this will increase the cost of the system.